


Wedding Fun

by DefyingPopularity



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefyingPopularity/pseuds/DefyingPopularity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Wedding Fun<br/>Part/One-Shot: One Shot<br/>Rating: Mature - 18+ only please!<br/>Summary: Tom meets a woman at Ben’s wedding and naughty flirting leads to fun in the coat room.<br/>Written for Valentine's Day 2015/Ben and Sophie's Wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot and my first Tom Hiddleston fanfic. Enjoy!

Well, I could honestly say that Ben and Sophie picked the perfect day for a wedding, although it was completely short notice and I wasn’t expecting to get invited for just being one of Sophie’s many patrons to the gallery. And because of the short notice of the wedding, I didn’t/couldn’t find a date in time. So I dressed my best in my favorite shade of purple and my long black coat, going to the wedding without a date, and really no one to talk to. Martin was sweet – greeted me as I came in, but being the best man of the wedding, he had other things to attend to. I sat in the pew close to the front of the chapel, checking my phone and clearing out any appointments that I had for Monday so I could give myself a mini-vacation from work when I heard a voice say, “Do you mind if I sit with you?”

 I looked up and nearly dropped my phone. I was staring up at Tom Hiddleston, who was dressed very handsomely in a black suit jacket, gray pants, with a matching vest, shirt, and tie. I had never been this close to a celebrity besides Ben on occasion, but I went unnoticed. I have Tom a slight nod and moved over so he could sit down. I had friends who said Tom was handsome and well-endowed, and it took all of my strength and willpower to not look down at the obvious bulge that was there when he sat down beside me. “I haven’t seen you before – are you a friend of Ben’s or Sophie’s?” He was obviously making small talk to make me more comfortable; I was trembling nervously as I put my phone back in my purse.

 “Well, Sophie’s, I suppose,” I replied, feeling my cheeks flare up from blushing as I was talking to him. “I go to the gallery a lot – she invited me.”

 He chuckled, and instantly, I crossed my legs, feeling a pool of wetness poor into the thong that barely covered me. “You don’t have to be so nervous, darling,” he said, holding his hand out. “Allow me to introduce myself. Tom – Tom Hiddleston.”

 I smiled sweetly, meeting my small hand with his. “I’m Lydia. It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Hiddleston,” I said, waiting for him to shake my hand. Instead, he turned it and pulled it upward, placing his lips against my knuckles and kissing softly. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, and they turned crimson. I giggled like a schoolgirl and pulled my hand away, and that famous, mischievous chuckle reverberated in his chest. I found that I was crossing my legs even more, as if I was trying to hide something.

 ———————————————————————

 The wedding was a quick ceremony, and I attended the reception afterward. The champagne was flowing freely, as well as the amazing food. I couldn’t help but think during the wedding that Tom sitting beside me wasn’t a coincidence, and when he arrived at the reception, I realized that I was right. He was sitting at my table with me, only this time he didn’t arrive on time to grab the seat beside me. He sat across the table from me and stared at me the whole time through dinner, a playful grin dancing across his lips from time to time if I caught him staring at me. After dinner was served, dessert was not only wedding cake, but chocolate covered strawberries in honor of Valentine’s Day. The rest of our table began to roam around as Ben and Sophie had their first dance as husband and wife, and Tom took the opportunity to sit beside me while I watched them dance, starting on my second glass of champagne.

 “I can’t believe a beautiful woman like you were not able to get a date to this wondrous affair,” he whispered to me, and I laughed softly, sipping at my glass.

 “What’s your excuse?”

 “What do you mean?”

 “Well, you’re here without a date.”

 “How do you know that?”

 “Because you’re sitting beside me, and if you had a date, I’m sure your tongue would be down her throat right now.”

 “And what if I said that I wanted my tongue in that pussy of yours? What would you say to that?”

 I nearly choked on my champagne, coughing a little as I sat my glass down. “And what sprung this on? The fact that I’m pretty and dateless on Valentine’s Day and at a wedding or that you’re drunk and just looking to get your dick wet?”

 “Ooh, you got a mouth on you,” he smirked, his arm grazing around my waist slowly and pulling me closer to him. “I want to see that mouth in action. And by the way, I’m not drunk. I think you’re beautiful and I want to get to know you in more ways than one. So indulge me for a while, hmm?”

 I smiled and reached for my glass again, drinking down the second glass in two gulps, and getting a refill right away. “All right, darling, what do you want to know?”

 “I want to know what turns you on,” he said in a low voice, sipping at his drink, his attention on the dancing that was now taking place on the floor. He kept his eyes on me, and I could feel that I was getting wetter just from him staring at me. “Come on, love. Don’t be shy. Americans usually aren’t this reserved.”

 I laughed quietly, my hand resting on his knee as the alcohol took over. “Turn ons…okay. Hair pulling, neck biting, oral – giving and receiving, spanking, being tied up and blindfolded and just being fucked so hard to the point I can’t walk.” I picked up the chocolate covered strawberry on my plate and took a bite, the juices running down the corners of my mouth and Tom let out a groan loud enough only for me to hear. I smiled at him. He was dying to lick my skin; he made this known by licking my lips.

 “So, you’re into the ‘Fifty Shades’ stuff,” he asked, and I shook my head no, finishing off the strawberry.

 “’Fifty Shades’ is a terrible book. The relationship between Ana and Grey - its abuse, not love and BDSM. Safe, sane, consensual. I’m not full-blown into BDSM, just bondage here and there. Is that a crime?”

 “Not at all, and I would love to see you squirming in my bed while you’re bound. Now…what do you say to a dance?”

 “Hmm, thanks but no thanks, Mr. Hiddleston.”

 “Tom, please. You can save that Mr. Hiddleston and sir stuff for later. And why don’t you want to dance?”

 “Because I’ve been wet for you since the wedding ceremony and I really need to get somewhere and fuck you.”

 “That sounds like a good enough reason to head to my hotel.”

 “I have a better idea. There’s a vacant coat room that’s not being used.”

 He chuckled and stood up, grabbing my hand and walking with me to the vacant coat room. After we made sure that there weren’t any guess within an earshot, he pulled me close and kissed me hard, opening the door to the coat room and walking us inside, locking the door behind him. My hands fumbled in the dark with his suit jacket buttons. When I undid the second button, he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back, his lips attacking my neck. I moaned and gasped, feeling him bite the nape. He pulled back for a moment and loosened his tie, pulling it from his neck and tying it around my eyes, blinding me even more in the dark. “What underwear are you wearing,” he asked as he attacked my neck again and I let out another moan, his hands hiking the skirt of my dress up. I couldn’t reply, but I felt his fingers grazing over my clothed folds, which were soaked. “A thong…naughty girl,” he groaned lightly, lifting my dress up a bit more and smacking my bare ass hard. “And you’re soaked. Tell me…have you touched yourself today?”

 “Y-yes, sir…after I arrived here,” I gasped out, feeling his hands pull down my thong and exposing me before I had a chance to get my head clear. He chuckled darkly, guiding me to a desk that was in the coat room and setting me on it.

 “Did you come when you touched yourself,” he asked, unzipping my dress so he could pull it down enough to expose my breasts and his hands began to massage them. “Be honest now, pet.”

 “Yes…yes, I came,” I whispered, my sweet little moans slowly turning into wanton moans, gasping as I felt his tongue run along the middle of my breasts and up to my collarbone. “I couldn’t help it…I needed it, sir.”

 “Mm, you should have waited, pet. That will be five spankings for you before I have any fun with you. Understand?”

 “Yes, sir.”

 “Do you need a safe word?”

 “Red to stop, but I don’t want you to stop, Tom,” I panted softly. He helped me to roll over and pulled my ass up. He walked away for a moment and grabbed a scarf from a coat rack, tying my hands behind my back.

 “Now, no squirming,” he said, his hands grazing down my back and to my ass. “Otherwise, I’ll have to give you another five swats. Understand?”

 “Yes, sir.”

 The first swat came down and I gasped, biting at my lower lip as I tried not to moan out loud. The second swat was much harder, and I gasped again, swallowing a bit. The third and fourth slaps to my ass, I moaned aloud and he spanked me two more times, much harder and I whimpered. He moved me around, setting my feet on the ground as he moved down and sat kneeled behind me. I could feel his warm breath against my pussy and I tried to keep still, but I could feel that my juices were seeping out of me. That’s when I felt his tongue. I gasped and arched upward, but it was only that one lick. I whimpered in a begging way, but he patted my ass to remind me of my place.

 “You said that you like giving, as well as receiving oral,” he said, moving me off of the desk and kneeling me in front of him. He stepped back and unzipped his pants, groaning as he pulled himself out. I opened my mouth willingly and he grabbed my head, fisting his hand in my hair and guiding my mouth onto his cock. I moaned at the girth and relaxed my mouth a bit more and he began to move in and out, fucking my mouth. “God, you have a sweet mouth…” he groaned aloud, moving both hands to the back of my head and thrusting. I was so wet and I was dying to come again, but without any part of him to help me, I couldn’t. He pulled me back and panted, leaning down and kissing me. “You’re a good little cock slut, aren’t you,” he asked, removing the tie from my eyes.

 “Yes, sir, I am,” I panted in reply, looking up at him. He picked me up and set me on the desk again, opening my legs a bit. “Have I earned your cock, sir?”

 “Oh, yes, you have,” he smirked, stroking himself gently before slipping into me, groaning aloud as I gasped. “Fuck, you feel…so fucking good,” he panted, rutting his hips quickly. I gripped the desk and moaned loudly, crying out his name after a bit. His hard cock throbbed inside of me, which was a sign to me that he wasn’t going to be able to hold on much longer. “I need you to come, darling,” he whispered, kissing me passionately and pulling me close.

 “Now?”

 “Yeah, because I want you to come before I do,” he panted, groaning as he felt my walls getting tighter around him. He pulled me closer and I could feel him hitting my g-spot. It didn’t take more than a few more hits that I came, my juices squirting all over the desk and his cock. He groaned and pulled out after a few thrusts and stroked himself until he came on my stomach, panting heavily. He rested against me for a few moments, and I held him, gently petting the back of his hair.

 “Would it be possible to do this again,” he asked, giving me a gentle kiss on the neck that made a familiar shiver go down my spine.

 “Oh, yeah…after we have a dinner date first.”


End file.
